Love and what comes with it
by Ron Weasly2
Summary: Ron and Hermione love each other and both tell...but what comes out of it


Darkness.  
  
Ron stood in the darkness looking ahead but not seeing anything  
  
(Theirs another world inside of me that you may never see theirs secrets in this life that I cant hide.)  
  
He felt a growing emptiness that wouldn't go away.  
  
(Well somewhere in this darkness theirs a light that I cant find.)  
  
He looked in the distance and saw a faint light that was moving even farther away from him.  
  
(Maybe it's to far away)  
  
The light suddenly began speeding towards him and stopped right in front of him. He saw Hermione standing their looking at him the light seemed to be coming off of her.  
  
(Or maybe I'm just blind.)  
  
He took a step towards her and the light engulfed him. Taking away the empty feeling he reached up and touched Hermione's face gently.  
  
(Or maybe I'm just blind.)  
  
"Ron wake up," Ron felt a slap on his back and awoke instantly. "Come on class is over." Ron heard Harry say.  
"What time is it" Ron asked wiping the drool off his book  
"Lunch time now come on Ron." Harry said a little irritated.  
"Fine Fine," Ron said getting up.  
They walked to lunch in silence. When they got there they saw Hermione sitting their reading a book as usual. But when Ron saw her he remembered his dream and the feeling of being whole came back to him. He didn't see Hermione as he usually saw her, he saw a beautiful young woman. What was he thinking this was Hermione she would never go for him. He sat down next to her and Harry sat across from them.  
"Hi you guys" Hermione said cheerfully.  
"Hey Hermione" they both said at the same time.  
"So now that we have the rest of the day off what do you guys want to do?"  
"Let's go outside and play in the snow" Harry suggested  
"Sounds good to me" Hermione said "what about you Ron?"  
"Oh um yea sounds good to me to" he said with a blush creeping up to his cheeks.  
  
What was his problem it's only Hermione why was he acting like such a pansy? He decided to forget about any feelings for Hermione and be himself around her again. They walked out onto the grounds and decided to go see Hagrid.  
"You two go ahead I will meet up with you I have to tie my shoe" Harry said bending over to tie his shoe  
"Alright mate" Ron said putting his hands in his pocket. Ron and Hermione walked a few more steps before Ron felt something hit him in the back of the head. He heard Hermione burst out laughing and he turned around to see Harry standing with another snowball already made. He turned back to Hermione and picked up a snowball.  
"What do you think is so funny?"  
Hermione stopped laughing and started running. Ron chased after her and soon caught up with her. He tackled her into a snow mound and pinned her down.  
"Say I win" he teased  
"Never" she teased back.  
"Then we have to do things the hard way" he smirked  
"Do your worst"  
Ron looked down at her and she looked up at her, they both started leaning in and were only centimeters apart when Hermione whispered "You win" They closed the space between them in a short sweet kiss.  
They broke apart when they heard Harry start laughing they quickly broke apart and looked up to see Harry running from Seamus. They both let out a sigh of relief and looked at each other and blushed.  
"Well um does this change anything between us?" Hermione asked looking down slightly  
"Only if you want it to" Ron said hopefully  
Hermione looked up and smiled and started walking away.  
"What you're not going to walk next to your girlfriend?" she said  
Ron bolted off and stopped when he was right next to her.  
"Should we go help Harry?" Ron asked looking at his best friend being pummeled with snowballs.  
"I suppose so" she sighed  
They both ran off to join in the snowball fight.  
  
When all of them couldn't feel their toes they went back inside. Harry was still unaware that Ron and Hermione were dating. They went and got changed and decided to meet each other in the common room. When Ron and Harry got down they saw Hermione sitting on a couch with her back to them. Ron snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.  
"Guess who" he said trying not to laugh.  
"Harry" she said playfully.  
"What" Ron said a little confused  
Hermione laughed "I know it's you Ron"  
"Oh ok you had me a little scared for a second."  
Hermione giggled a little. Ron sat down on the couch next to Hermione. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. Harry stood with his mouth slightly open watching them, and everyone else in the room whispered about them.  
"About time they got together" they heard one person say, and "oh my god I wanted to go out with Hermione." That one put a smile to Ron's face. Everyone else went to bed and left Ron and Hermione alone. They also decided to go to bed not soon after.  
"Night" Ron said yawning  
"Goodnight" Hermione said kissing him lightly and going up her own staircase.  
Ron went to his four-poster and changed. He crawled into bed closed his eyes; he thought of Hermione how cute she looked laying in the snow bank and especially their first kiss. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
Okay that's chapter 1 want more just review I know its not that good but it will get better I promise just review. 


End file.
